Insights of the Heart
by NoseBitingTeacup
Summary: Series of short one-shots. Take a little trip into the Marauders', Lily's, and Marlene's hearts... What was the main part of their life - and love.
1. Just Say Yes

**Alright! Exam-study time is always inspiration time (procrastination? nah…), so here you go: a brand new thing to read :p**

**Warning: you may be exposed to complete and utter fluff**

**Disclaimer: Mesa owns nothin'.**

Just Say Yes

_Just say yes  
Just say there's nothing holding you back  
's not a test  
Nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_  
Snow Patrol

James Potter never gives up. That much is a given.

Even Lily Evans has to hand it to him.

He spent years chasing after her. Some say he had spotted her since first year, to further the romance. He is ashamed to say that that was not the case. She was even one of his choice victims in those first few years, as she was friends with Severus Snape.

And James despised Severus Snape above all others— during his school years, that is; now, he has other people to worry about (a certain 'Voldemort', for example). It wasn't fair. Of course not. But it was something about Snape… the way his hair dangled from his face disgustingly, mayhap? Or the way his crooked nose stood from his face? Or the arrogant and sneery way he walked around, no matter how many times he and Sirius reminded him of his place— much lower down the food chain of Hogwarts? Or is it… that he hadn't realised how jealous he had been, even in those first years? Please, give him some credit.

When he decided— because James Potter will never allow anything to be beyond his control— that he was in love with Lily Evans, he asked her out. He hadn't thought that his past actions would make her detest him in any way— in his memories, it really was no big deal. When she refused, he asked again. He was in love with Lily Evans, he declared, and nothing was going to stop him— not even her. He was _desperately_ in love with her.

The only woman for James Potter is Lily Evans. There are no others. Apart from Marlene McKinnon, but she is not present in his heart for all those things he reserves for Lily. Marlene holds the same place— well, maybe a little less— as Remus, Sirius or Peter in his life: that of an excellent, very dear friend (and those are the best for fooling around). But even these wonderful, close friends cannot begin to compare to Lily Evans, the Sun of his existence.

So maybe he is a romantic at heart. Maybe this is what has guided him all along. She told him once that she thought it was because he was sure he would never have her that he continued to chase her. 'Never have her'… it was a phrase that had haunted him continuously during his last years at Hogwarts. And every single time, it hurt just the same— a horrible, aching pain, just where his heart was supposed to be. So he told her that no, he had never wanted to feel like his soul was torn apart everytime he saw her and was reminded that he'd never have her. After which she had kissed him, and the conversation was forgotten.

He never gave up on her. Long after everyone had given up on his unrequited love— even Sirius, who loved to set up new ways (which somehow always ended up as pranks when he was a part of it) for James to declare his undying love to Lily— he was still there, waiting for her to realise just how much she really loved him back.

_'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin as I breathe you in_

**Leave me a review! It'll be much appreciated! (even if it's just to scold me for not being 'inspired' to continue my other stories… :/ )**

**Also, if you have suggestion for songs for people or just people (aside from the very obvious) that you would like me to write about, I welcome all! :p**

**'Night.**


	2. Your Skin My Skin

**Found a song! Woohoo! Quick upload, since that was all that was missing. Leave me a review!**

**Warning: Dark!Sirius... not on purpose. It just ended up that way. Oops.**

Your Skin, My Skin

_Come a little closer  
I can take you higher  
I know who you are, so  
Let me give you the love you can buy_  
Empyr

Sirius is a ladies' man. A womanizer.

Always has been.

Good looks, natural confidence. And grey eyes. Beautiful, fascinating grey eyes.

The only women he never seduced were his relatives (purebloods, when they expressed their ideas with as much enthusiasm as Bellatrix Black, were quite the turn off). And Professor McGonagall. Not from lack of trying─ much to her annoyance; and amusement, but she'll never admit that. And let's not forget Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans.

But he doesn't care. He knows he can't have them all. And he already has most of them. The ones he deems _interesting_.

Sirius has no respect for women. He plays with them, toys with them to his heart's content, and then leaves them broken when he starts getting bored.

He doesn't believe in love.

He _does_ love, however.

He loves Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony. He loves _them_. They are his family, his friends, his world.

He likes Marlene, the only chick that he respects. He never considered her 'prey-able'. She's too much of a friend. He hardly even sees her as 'female'.

He tolerates Lily, mostly for Prongs' sake— and does the same with any girl that Remus or Peter hook up with as long as it lasts.

These are the only names that matter in his world. It's limited, he knows that, but he doesn't care. They are enough for him. He doesn't want more.

Sometimes, he lets a 'beautiful creature' step into his world for a night. They never last longer. They know that, and still they come. And still their hearts break when he drops them.

He finds them stupid, empty-headed. So easy to catch and push into a bed.

Some think it's a vow. That after that, he'll never leave them. And when he does, the next morning, they cry, cling to him. They know what happened to all the others, but somehow, they think they're special.

Some just want to have fun, like him. Sometimes they even leave before him. But they think they can come back. That they were so good, he'd take them again. They too think they're special.

But they're not. None of them are. To him, they're all the same. Different looks, but same mind. He shoves them all away. No girl ever comes twice into his world.

Moony once tried to lecture him on people's feelings. Sirius hexed him─ the one and only time he ever did hex Moony─ because he wouldn't shut up.

Prongs tried too, with Marlene's help. Sirius laughed at him.

Wormtail never said anything, although he gave reproaching looks when it was too obvious.

And still, Sirius continues. He just doesn't care. He had never been taught compassion─ it wasn't exactly the Blacks' biggest concern.

_Your skin, my skin  
Your lips, my lips  
The way I try to reach your neck!_


End file.
